Madison's Darkness
by darkangel997
Summary: My first Fanfiction posting... When Suzie comes to Horatio asking for help with Madison, Horatio realises how much the litte girl means to him... Horatio/Madison FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Madison's darkness**

**Little girl**

Suzie watched her daughter from the door to the girl's bedroom. Suzie had always thought that it was too dull, especially for Madison, whose personality was much brighter then the dull, dark walls of the room let on. But for some reason Maddy loved it. Today the dark walls seemed to be a reflection of Madison's spirit. Broken

"Maddy I'm going out for a little while I'll be back ok"  
"Ok Momma" the girl replied not turning around

"Horatio" Suzie's voice echoed through the reception area of his lab and almost seemed to bounce down the halls. "Suzie is everything ok?"  
"No. I've never seen her like this Horatio she's so upset… the worst thing is she won't talk to me…" Suzie talked so fast that he could barely understand "Ok Suzie I need you to calm down ok what's wrong?"  
"Maddy… She came home from school today and shut herself in her room and started crying. When I asked what's wrong she said nothing… Then I found blood in the sink in the bathroom after she was in it and on a razor blade" Suzie sobbed slightly "I don't know what to do"  
He looked at Suzie "Any sign of the leukaemia?"

"we found some bruising under her arm they're doing a blood test at the moment"  
"Maybe, she's just scared about that"  
"Its more then that. Come and see her and you'll see"

"Ok"

Horatio saw what Suzie meant, when he came to visit Madison a few days later. The music was loud, as she opened the door.

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

"Oh, Hey Uncle Horatio…Momma's not home right now" Madison said  
"That's ok…I'm here to see you"  
"Really?" Madison asked, walking over to the radio, turning it down a little.

_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**_

_**Consuming Confusing**_

_**This lack of self control I fear is never ending**_

_**Controlling I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again my walls are closing in**_

_**(Without the sense of confidence I'm convinced there's too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before so insecure**_

"Really" Horatio told her. "Are you alright?" He saw marks on her wrists, and when she noticed him looking at them she pulled the sleeves down her arms, so the marks disappeared. "I'm fine Uncle Horatio" She muttered

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

Horatio looked at her, not knowing if she was lying, or hiding something from him. It was strange for him not to be able to read someone, and Madison was one of the only people who fitted into that category. "Madison, if there was something bothering you know you can tell me, right?"

_**Discomfort in this seat has pulled itself upon me**_

_**Distracting, Reacting**_

_**Against my will I stand inside my own reflection**_

_**It's haunting how I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again my walls are closing in**_

_**(Without the sense of confidence I'm convinced there's too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before so insecure**_

"I know" Madison said. She looked at him, for the first time. "You want a drink or something?"  
"No thank you" Horatio replied, knowing she was trying to hide.  
"There's nothing wrong Horatio" Madison told him

"Your mother told me that you're getting tested to see if you're still in remission"

"Came back yesterday, Negative"  
"good to hear" Horatio said seriously relieved. He wasn't sure how he would cope if Madison's leukaemia had returned.

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

Madison grinned at that "Your weird, you know that?"  
"I've been told… I also know it runs in my family"  
"Hey!" Madison exclaimed, hitting him lightly

"You sure you're ok?"  
"Absolutely sure" Madison said, giving him the smile he needed to see.

"Ok… I have to get back to work"

"I'll see ya Uncle Horatio" Madison said walking him to the door

"See you Madison" Horatio sensed Madison watch him all the way down the hall, then when he walked to the Hummer outside the building

_**Crawling in my skin**_

_**These wounds they will not heal**_

_**Fear is how I fall**_

_**Confusing**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

_**(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**_

_**Consuming Confusing)**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

_**(This lack of self control I fear is never ending)**_

_**Confusing what is real**_

* * *

A few hours later Madison was waiting at the airport for her brother. "You shouldn't of come" she scolded as he walked up to her  
"Don't start on me Ok Maddy I'm not here for a lecture" Ray said to her "You need me here so I came. If anyone has a problem with that then they can take it up with me I'm fine with it"

"It hasn't been a good week" Maddy said "I'm sorry"  
"It's alright" Ray grinned at her. His face quickly fell as he looked behind her Maddy turned and faced her uncle. "You followed me?" She accused him angrily

"I was worried about you"  
"I told you I'm fine so why can't you just leave me the hell alone" She stormed off

"What do you know" Horatio asked Ray  
"Not all that much" Ray replied "some kids have been giving her crap at school… but that's all I know" He shrugged "She seemed upset so I came to check on her… Mum knows"  
"Ok" Horatio said "You better find her"

"yeah I better" Ray picked up his bag "Hey Uncle Horatio"  
"yeah?"

"I think she'll be alright"

"Me too" Horatio gave his nephew a encouraging smile and Ray smiled back before running after his little sister "I hope" Horatio muttered as he followed them

* * *

They seemed to sense her when she was at her weakest finding her when she was the most vulnerable, the hurt too bad to fight. "Hi Madison" Rebecca Hill was the meanest girl in the school and never missed an opportunity to abuse Madison. "Rebecca I'm not in the mood get lost" Maddy said leaning against the trunk of the tree that she'd claimed as her own since arriving at this school. "Well that's to bad, cause I am in the mood, so come on" Her two 'lackies' pulled Maddy up off the ground. She screamed but they ignored her.

"Late again Miss Keyton" Mr Goad, Maddy's English teacher was her favourite teacher.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Maddy replied darkly sitting on her chair and pulling her books out of her bag. "I want you to stay behind today please." Mr Goad told her.

"But sir, my brother's visiting from Brazil"  
"I'm sorry Miss Keyton" Mr Goad said "But we have to deal with this"  
"Ok" Maddy answered unhappily

* * *

"Uncle Horatio what are you doin' here?" Madison asked as her uncle strode into the room "Your mother couldn't be reached so I came"  
"Oh" Maddy sunk back into the chair Mr Goad had told her to sit in "Great"

"Madison" Mr Goad came out of his office "I'm ready to talk to you now"  
"Ok" Maddy answered standing up and following the teacher into his office. "I wanted to talk to you about Rebecca Hill"  
"Why?" Maddy's defences were up as soon as that name was mentioned and Horatio noticed it "I heard that she's been giving you a hard time" Mr Goad said gentley  
"Understatement of the century" Maddy muttered

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"  
"What's the point" Maddy asked

"If you tell me then I may be able to stop it" Mr Goad said to her gently "I realise that things are tough for you right now, so maybe"  
"Don't even try sending me to that psycho councillor bic…person" Madison said angry. Horatio leaned and whispered something to her Maddy nodded and walked out.

"She was about to lose it" Horatio explained quietly to the teacher who nodded.

"I would appreciate if you could try to get her to talk Lt." Mr Goad said "It worries me that she's so silent about what's going on"  
Horatio walked out of the office to find Madison on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Madison's eyes opened slowly, and the fear of the unknown swept over her for a moment. She quickly realised she was in her uncle's spare bedroom, where she stayed when her mother had something on at night. Then the pain hit her. Moaning she held her head as it began to thump. "Maddy?" Horatio asked softly walking into the room. She didn't answer, but tried to curl into more of a ball. Horatio sat down at the end of the bed and looked at her she looked back, the look telling him everything he needed to know "Come on" he said standing again "lets fix this headache"

As she followed him through the kitchen she couldn't help but notice the boxes all over. She knew what they were, whose they were, of course, but wondered silently why he would keep them, knowing all they'll ever do was stay in the boxes. She stopped at one of the photos sitting on the table. It was from the wedding, Madison picked up and looked at her aunt. A large part of her missed Marisol terribly and she knew her uncle was hurting a lot more then she was. Not that he'd ever admit it. Madison had skipped school on the day of the funeral, to be there. He wasn't happy with the fact that she'd skipped school, the word 'disappointed' coming up a few times, but she knew he was grateful she was there. She put the picture down and looked into the kitchen. "You ok?" Horatio asked

"Yeah just browsing" Maddy replied "So why aren't I at home"  
"Your mother's still missing" He said passing her the painkiller. Maddy made a face at the pill and quickly swallowed it "yuck" she gagged at the after-taste Horatio couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "When did you see your mother last? I'm starting to worry" Horatio asked her gently

"She went out a few days ago... to talk to you I suppose haven't seen her since then"  
"A few days? Madison…"  
"Ray was with me" She defended her self quickly

"It's not safe for you to be on your own" Horatio told her

"I wasn't on my own Horatio, and besides I've looked after myself for most of my life you think I can't handle a few days on my own?"

Horatio looked at the stubborn look on her face. He was pretty sure it mirrored his own which worried him "I'm worried about you and your mother Maddy, I don't wanna see you hurt"  
"I'm alright" she said "Sometimes you just gotta be alright"  
"I know" Horatio said "but it's ok for you to ask for help, if you want it"

Madison nodded and looked out the window for a moment "Uncle Horatio?"

Horatio looked at her "Thanks" she said

"Your welcome" He smiled gently Maddy grinned back and gave him a hug.

* * *

Madison had fallen asleep again, in her uncle's arms as they had watched a movie on TV. If Horatio had been completely honest, he hadn't payed any attention to the screen happy just to have the little girl smiling. She'd talked to him telling him about how she'd been bullied at school and how she was scared about the results of the test. He didn't speak, just listened and was surprised when she'd asked him why he hadn't taken her to the hospital when she passed out

"Umm I guess I thought it'd be easier for you, since you hate hospitals so much" He said, coming up with an excuse. Madison seemed happy enough with that, and ate the pasta he'd cooked for the two of them without complaint. Now she was asleep, and Horatio had let his thoughts wander, for the first time since he'd been confronted with the news of Madison's darkness. He gently picked up Madison, and put her back into the spare bedroom, and then walked into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from dinner.

After trying Suzie's mobile again, with no answer he called the lab to check on things. The case, involving a woman who had been raped, mutilated, and shot in her own home, according to Eric was going well. "Everything Ok with you H?" Eric asked cautiously

"Everything… Everything is fine Eric thank you"  
"Which reminds me my mother wants you to come for dinner tomorrow night… big family thing for some reason…"

"I'll think about it and let you know… My niece is staying with me at the moment"  
"Madison right? Mari brought her around once; she was a hit with my parents"

"I'll be coming in early tomorrow, Alright Eric, anything major happen call me"  
"Will do H" Eric said realising he'd gone to deep into his bosses private life "See ya tomorrow"

Horatio closed his phone and thought for a moment. When did Marisol take Madison to see her parents? He wondered. He heard Madison cry out, and quickly went to her room, forgetting about the news he'd been given. The little girl was tossing and turning in her sleep, her hands fighting an invisible attacker. Horatio sat next to her and shook her gently "Honey wake up, Madison, it's alright, it's a dream wake up little one"  
"huh? What? Horatio?" Madison woke scared, her eyes darting around the room.

"Its ok Maddy it was a dream"  
"dream…"  
"Yeah, you ok?"  
'I think so" She answered her brain finally catching up with the rest of her. She grinned at him. "I'm good"  
"Honey can I ask you something?" Horatio asked

"Sure what's up?"  
"Did you ever meet Marisol's parents"  
"Mrs and Mr Delko? Yeah they're cool. I don't know much Spanish, and they didn't know much English, so we got on great"

Horatio smiled "You did huh?"  
"Are we going to see them?"  
"We were invited to go to dinner there tomorrow, so maybe…"  
"Please?" She gave the puppy dog eyes a look long perfected, and it worked well against him. To make it worse, she knew it did. Horatio sighed "We'll see… I'll talk to Eric about it tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow…Saturday" Madison yawned. She was falling back asleep now

"Tomorrow's a Saturday?" Horatio said, surprised. Madison didn't answer, she was already asleep.

* * *

Horatio had, after a night of little sleep, decided that Madison would come to work with him the next day. He'd laid down the law with her though, No going down to the morgue, or out of the lab, or into any of the labs without supervision. "I'll be fine Uncle Horatio" Madison said with a sigh "You could just let me do my own thing you know"  
"Not gunna happen" He told her as his pager went off and he sighed, looking at it. "Guess your coming with me to the crime scene" He told her

"Yay" Madison said sarcastically

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you honey" Horatio informed his niece seriously, making Madison laugh.

"Horatio…Madison how are you little girl"  
"Ok Mrs Delko thank you how are you?"  
"Tired, but glad to see you little one… How are you Horatio?"  
"Ok" Horatio said quietly. He liked the Delkos they were nice, but coming to these dinners reminded him too much of what he'd lost. Madison noticed that her uncle was sad, and she slipped her hand in his and gave him a lopsided grin, making Horatio smile. "I'm ok" he whispered to her  
"Liar" Madison whispered back pulling her hand back. "Kelly" she yelled suddenly running off to talk to one of Eric's nieces. Eric appeared at that moment "Hey H"

"Hello Eric… My niece really is a hit with your parents"  
"Told ya" Eric smirked. He'd gotten used to having Horatio at these family dinners, even though this was the first time since Marisol had died. "My mother said that she was perfectly behaved when Marisol brought her over a few days before…" Eric trailed off not needing to finish his sentence Horatio studied his niece for a moment "Madison and Marisol were close, for the little while they knew each other… I introduced her a few weeks before the wedding"  
Eric nodded "Madison's a good kid H"  
"She is, and she deserves to be happy and a family"  
"She's not the only one" Eric said, moving away from Horatio before he processed the words.

"Hi Horatio" Suzie said. It had been 3 weeks since she'd disappeared, and she was looking more then a little worse for wear, Horatio noticed as he asked her where she'd been. "Around" Suzie answered quietly "Is Madison here?"  
"She's at school" Horatio replied "Why did you disappear like that?"  
"Horatio I don't wanna argue ok… Just give me any of Madison's stuff that's here and I'll go"  
"Madison will stay until you tell me where the hell you've been" Horatio said "I'm not risking her safety because you've run off again"

Suzie looked away from Horatio for a moment, and that told him everything he needed to know "Meth" he said quietly  
"I told you" She said quietly "I didn't want Madison, or you, to know about it Horatio so I took off…"  
"for weeks and weeks at a time" Horatio muttered

"Yeah" Suzie said, not realising what Horatio meant. Horatio looked at her and slowly told her "You know what this means right"  
Suzie nodded "She's not coming back with me"  
"Not, Not until you clean up again Suzie and stay that way"  
Suzie nodded "I know its for the best… Can I say goodbye?"  
"I think it will be easier on both of you if you didn't" Horatio informed her

"Ok" Suzie walked back to the elevator, and waited for the doors to open. Horatio kept watching her until she left.

"Heya Eric" Madison said leaning on the doorway to the lab Eric was working in

"Hey little girl how's it going?" Eric replied. "Mrs Mac gave us homework… I have to write a story about someone important to me"  
"Who you going to write about?"  
"I'm not sure yet… Can you help me with something?" Madison gave him a puppy dog look and Eric laughed "What do you need?"  
"I wanted to do some research on my dad, Ray, but the only thing I found on the internet was old newspaper articles"  
"You know Calliegh was around when he died" Eric told Madison  
"She was?"  
"Yeah, but if you want we could go down to where the Cold cases are kept see what we can find out"  
"Will we get in trouble?"  
"No just say were doing research" Eric said "Come on"

It took them about half an hour to locate Ray's case "It's amazing how well this was done" Madison said "Since it was just a set up"  
"You knew about that"  
"My brother was taken to Brazil remember. Horatio decided just to come out with it rather then lie. He learned his lesson about keeping secrets to protect people" Madison said, rummaging through the box she pulled out her father's badge "Cool" she said quietly looking at it. Eric watched her rub her fingers along it. She looked up and gave him a grin "Sorry"  
"It's ok" Eric said quietly "I get it" Eric's phone began ringing. "Hey"

"Eric where are you?" Natalia asked "We need you"  
"I'm busy right now Nat, can it wait?"  
"No… We found our missing car and we need you to process it"  
Eric sighed "Ok I'm coming give me 10 ok"  
"ok" Natalia hung up, and Eric looked at Madison "We're going to have to cut it short, I'm afraid"  
"It's ok, I decided I'm not going to do him anyway" Madison said placing the lid back on the box "I can't lift it back up though"  
"Here" Eric took the box and placed it carefully back on the shelf "Find anything interesting?"  
"I found out about my father" Madison said simply "That's enough"

"What have we got?" Horatio asked walking into the garage

"Not much so far" Eric said

"Since you just got here" Natalia grumbled

"And there was no way you couldn't have started processing on your own?" Eric snapped back. "Guys" Horatio warned

"Sorry H" Eric sighed

"Yeah sorry Horatio" Natalia said  
"Hey Eric look at this" Madison said her head appearing from the back of the car.

"What have you found Madison?" Eric asked coming around.

"Paint except it's not the same colour as the car" Madison said pointing.

"Go Maddy" Eric said taking a sample.

"Nice work" Horaito said looking at his niece  
"Thank you" She said pleased to have made her uncle happy. _Well happy for him at least _she thought. "If you decide to follow your uncle, you will defiantly be one of the best" Eric said to her

"Anything but Narco right Uncle Horatio" Madison said with a laugh  
"Got that right… Keep up the good work"  
Maddy watched Horatio leave, disappointment in her eyes Eric noted "You ok little one?" He asked

"It's fine" Madison replied. Her phone, a present from her older brother that no one knew about started buzzing and she sighed. "Be back later"

"Ray please don't tell me your in trouble"  
"Nope"  
"Really?" Madison asked, sounding surprised.  
"No I'm calling to say goodbye"  
"Back to Rio?"  
"Back to Rio" Ray confirmed, making Madison sigh

"See ya then"

"See ya" Ray hung up, and Madison went to explore more of the lab


	2. Chapter 2

**Building** **sandcastles**

Horatio found her a few hours later sitting on the beach making a sandcastle. She was like him, he realised suddenly, another child that had been forced to grow up way too fast so they could survive. He stood watching her from a distance, as her sandcastle grew. She stopped for a moment and looked out to the sunset. Madison looked at the ground for a moment then began building her sandcastle again "Uncle Horatio you can come over here you know" She called

Horatio looked at her surprised she'd known he was there, and walked over to her  
"You ok?" He asked

"Ray went home"

"I heard"  
Maddy looked up at him "Have you found Momma yet?" She asked "I need to tell her something"

"She's using again Madison" Horatio said deciding to be blunt  
"She isn't"  
"I'm sorry sweetheart"  
Madison sighed "So what happens now"  
"Your moving in with me at least until she cleans up"

"Ok" Madison sighed again "Stupid drugs" she muttered under her breath, but Horatio over heard her "Got that right" He told her unhappily

"I'm kinda glad, cause I get to stay with you…Can I come and help in the lab like I did today?"  
"Umm… We'll have to talk to a couple of people, but I think I can organise it"  
"Cool!" Madison's big blue eyes looked up at her uncle, and he couldn't help smile  
"You know what Uncle Horatio"  
"What Madison?"  
"I hope Yelina's right"  
"right about what?  
"That I'm just like you" Madison pushed more sand on her castle, and looked back at the ocean "Tide's coming in" she said standing up

"It is. Wanna go home?"  
"Yeah" Madison took his hand in hers and together they walked up to the Hummer

Madison watched her uncle cook from the doorway. Finding out about her mother's drug use had actually come at a good time. For awhile she'd been worried about her uncle, and now she had the chance to keep an eye on him. She went through her bag, and found her walkman. She flipped through the CD's and found one she wanted to listen to putting it on, Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's home' came on. She started singing along, as she cleaned the lounge room "She wants to go home but nobody's home it's where she lies broken inside. With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside" Horatio looked into the lounge and saw Madison singing along to the song as she picked up the trash on the floor. She sensed someone behind her and turned to see her uncle looking amusedly at her. Madison pulled one of the earphones out of her ear, and said with a grin "Am I annoying you"  
"No… I was admiring your singing abilities, they're quite good"

"Your teasing me" Madison gave him the evil eye which made him laugh

"I meant it" He told her seriously "Your very good at it"  
"I used to sing downtown when I was younger, when I was with daddy… The people gave me money, a lot. I used it to buy food" Madison's voice was thoughtful "I thought they were giving it to me to go away" She shrugged

Horatio looked at her. Madison never really shared what had happened to her when she'd been left with Bob all on her own. "Madison" he said quietly looking down at his niece "Horatio" Madison said, looking at him amusedly "I'm hungry" she said suddenly "Is dinner ready yet?"  
"Actually it is" Horatio said "Come on lets eat"  
Madison grinned and followed her uncle into the kitchen, still humming Nobody's home

Madison and Horatio soon had a good routine going. Horatio would pick her up at school, usually around 4, and take her to the lab, where she'd do any homework. When she was finished, or if there was none Madison would go looking through the lab talking to all the people who worked there, and learning off them. Eric especially took Madison under his wing, teaching her about different things in the lab. "So Madison what have you learned today" Eric asked, sounding very much like a teacher at a school "Your still weird" was Madison's automatic reply, making Ryan, who was working with them snort with laughter. Eric gave Ryan an evil stare, then looked at back at Madison "Besides that"  
"Not all that much… you talk complicated" Madison said, making both of the men grin "Hey Eric look at this" Madison said reminded of something. She went into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper "What's important to me" Eric read out "Is this that thing you had to write about a few weeks ago"

Madison nodded "The teacher gave it an A"

"That's pretty cool Maddy-girl" Ryan said

"I'd say it is… Hey didn't you say you were going to do this on Ray?" Eric asked her  
"I changed my mind" Madison said "I haven't showed anyone else"  
"I think you should…This is very good, and it's all true enough"  
Ryan took the piece of paper and scanned it "Nice work Maddy-girl"

"You know Ryan, No one else in the whole wide world is ever going to be allowed to call me that"  
"Good, it's my special nickname for you" Ryan said handing the essay back to the little girl "I'm hungry, I'm going to find Uncle Horatio"

"Ok Mads, see ya later" Both of the boys said

"Bye guys"

Madison ended up sleeping on the couch in her uncle's office. Horatio heard her mutter something in her sleep, He was pretty sure he heard the name 'Eric', then swiped at the air and rolled over. He was checking up on her, and though he'd rather take it home, and let Madison sleep in her own bed, but right now it wasn't possible. The case had taken a turn for the worst and another person had been murdered, making the body count 4, and the Sheriff wanted the case solved. So did Horatio, so Madison was staying in his office the night. Madison was happy but she didn't like the fact her uncle, and most of the lab, was too busy to teach her. So, she got her cd player and kept herself occupied by listening to it. She did come and check out what was going on, but she understood that the case was important, so she stayed either in the break room, or her uncle's office. Horatio couldn't help but be proud of the way she'd been behaving herself. Madison muttered again, and Horatio could see that the dream had turned bad. He moved across to her and gently shook her "Madison" he whispered "Madison"

"Huh… What?" Madison's eyes opened her eyes "Uncle Horatio?"  
"I'm here honey, are you ok baby girl?"  
"Bad dream" She said quietly. Horatio nodded and watched her as her brain caught up with the rest of her "Wanna talk about it?"  
Madison looked at him, considering her offer, but shook her head. She moved to sit closer to him, and Horatio put his arms around the little girl. Madison hid her face in his chest, she sobbed quietly. "Maddy" He whispered kissing the top of her head. "My Maddy"

"Ryan?" Maddy said coming in the trace lab.

"Hey there Maddy-girl" Ryan said giving the little girl a grin "You ok?"

"Yeah I slept on the couch in Uncle Horatio's office!"  
"I heard" Ryan yawned. He hadn't slept for four days, and the whole lab was feeling the pressure to solve the case, and fast. "H said you had a nightmare"  
"Yeah… I've had the same nightmare since my daddy was arrested"

"Your dad?" Ryan looked at her Raymond had never gotten arrested

"Bob" Madison said

"Oh" Ryan said _well that explains a lot_ he thought "What was he like?"  
"He was mean to my mum" She said quietly "He was mean to me sometimes, while momma was away"  
"He hurt you?" Ryan asked

Madison didn't answer, she looked at the photos instead "Why do you take photos of the dead people?" she asked

"To show the people at court what we see" Ryan said deciding that was the simplest answer for her to understand "I'm glad I'm here" Madison said  
"Why's that?"  
"'Cause the lab's the safest place in the whole universe" Madison answered simply "If I'm here no one can hurt me"

Horatio sighed. The case was finally over and the killer behind bars. Madison was drawing in his office. He stood for a moment, watching her. She was completely oblivious to the rest of the world, drawing her picture. "Hi" He said coming into the room. "Hi" Madison replied looking up at him with a grin "Is the bad guy in jail?"  
"He is" Horatio said smiling at her. She clapped her hands.

"Ryan said you and him had a bit of a talk earlier"  
"I told him that no one can hurt me when I'm here" She said "That's true isn't it"  
"That's true" He said "Maddy can I ask you something"  
"Sure what's up?" Madison looked up at him curiously  
"Is the nightmare about Bob?"  
Madison's face fell "maybe" She muttered looking at the drawing again "I don't wanna talk 'bout it Horatio"

"Ok…It's alright honey" Horatio said touching her cheek. Madison looked up at him "I know its ok" She replied "I'm with you. Nothing can hurt me"  
"That's right" he whispered "I won't let anyone hurt my little girl." Horatio said to her


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. sorry if it's kinda hard to read, but i havn't quite got the hang of this yet. anyway here's the next part... think there's two more 'chapters' coming, so be on the lookout**

**

* * *

****Escape**

"Caine" Horatio answered a few days later. He'd given his whole team a week off, pending any major investigations, and he was spending some quality time with Madison. When his phone had gone off Madison had given it a dirty look. "Ok… Do we have names of the prisoners? Ok I'll be right there" Horatio closed his phone and gave Madison an apologetic look "I'll walk home" She said with a sigh, standing up. "Actually I'd rather if you'd walk to the lab… There's been a break out at the prison, and until I know who's out, I want you there"

"Safest place in the world" Madison sighed "Ok I'll see you when you get there"

"Thank you little one" Horatio said opening his pager, and walking towards the car

"Love you" Madison muttered, following her uncle out the door.

"We've confirmed 2 escapees" The prison guard told Horatio "Howard Nash, and Stuart Otis"  
"Otis?" Horatio said his eyes narrowing  
"Yes sir"  
"Ok hang on a sec" Horatio said "Eric"

"Yeah H?" Eric asked walking over to them  
"Go back to the lab, and get Madison, and let the lab know she is not to be left alone"  
"Why?"  
"Otis" Horatio said. He turned to the guard "How many prisoners escaped?"  
"4… were still working on the other two"

"Ok let's work quickly"

"Eric why are you following me?" Madison asked, slightly amused "I don't think I'm that interesting"  
"Ok… remember when we talked the bad people who liked to hurt little kids"  
"Yeah" Madison said already not liking where this conversation was going

"One of the prisoners that escaped, he likes hurting little girls, and your Uncle's worried the prisoner will try and hurt you"  
"But I'm here" Madison said "No one can get in here without a pass, and people will recognise the bad guy"  
"He wants you safe"  
"I know" Madison sighed "Can I at least go to the bathroom on my own?"  
"I think you can do that" Eric said with a grin

"Uncle Horatio can I go to Janie Wood's house? Her momma already said yes" Madison asked a little later, entering one of the layout labs "What I said, Miss Madison is that if your uncle says it's ok with him then it's ok with me" Alexx said following her into the room. "Madison, I don't think that's a great idea right now ok"  
Horatio said

"Please?" Madison said

"I'm sorry honey" Horatio said "maybe another time"  
"You heard him honey" Alexx said "Sorry"  
Madison shrugged and watched Alexx leave "Uncle Horatio"  
Horatio looked up at her and she touched his hand "I'm ok… I'm not going anywhere" Madison let go of his hand, gave him a lopsided grin, then walked out of the lab, leaving Horatio to wonder how in the hell Madison came up with that

Madison was sitting outside; Frank was nearby, watching her. The detective wasn't too happy about having babysitter duties, but Horatio and the other CSIs were busy and Maddy needed some fresh air. "Hey kiddo, wanna go back inside yet?" Frank asked "Not yet Mr Frank" Maddy called back. She was watching the sky, making pictures, like she had when she was little. To be honest she wished she was on the beach, but she could play fine in front of the lab. She turned to give Frank a wave. He shook his head at her and Madison laughed. She turned to see a man behind her "Hi" he said. Madison backed up. "Hi" she said quietly praying Mr Frank would notice them "What's your name?" The man asked  
"Kelly" She said. Kelly was her middle name

"Kelly's a pretty name"  
"Thank you sir… I have to go inside now" She said turning to go into the lab. She saw Frank notice something was wrong, and was walking over to them "Hang on…Would you like an ice cream or something? I have some candy in my car"  
"No thank you mister" She said. She ran towards Frank who grabbed her "You ok?" He asked worriedly  
"I'm ok Mr Frank" She said as they watched the man leave "Was that him, was that the bad man?"  
"No, but I think I better have a talk with him anyway" Frank said "Go inside"  
"Ok" Maddy ran inside, and Frank went over to the man who'd been talked to Madison "What's your name?" He asked

"I don't have to tell you that"

"Oh yes you do, or you can tell her uncle, who has a tendency to be a little overprotective of his loved ones"  
"Michel Turner" The man sighed  
"Good… how about you come inside and tell me how your involved in all this" Frank said feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Hey kiddo" Frank said coming into the lab  
"Frank… what happened who was he?" Maddy asked. She was still freaked out, and Frank thanked his lucky stars that Horatio hadn't seen her like this

"A friend of the bad guy… He told us where he might be" Frank told her. Madison nodded, still shivering "I was scared" she said  
"Your ok now" Frank said giving the girl a pat on the back "Stay put until your uncle gets back ok… speaking of which, how about we don't mention this ok"  
"Ok" Madison said liking the idea of having a secret with Frank.

"Good girl" Frank walked back to the elevator and pressed the button. He turned to look at the girl but she had already disappeared "Like Uncle like neice" Frank muttered going to the elevator "How the lab will deal with two Caines I'll never work out"

Madison looked at the razorblade. Horatio had asked a couple of uniforms to take her home, and to stay with her. Madison's finger traced the blade, and it cut her. She looked at her finger, which had begun bleeding. Madison knew that Horatio knew she'd cut her wrists during the darkness, and he believed that the darkness had passed. He wasn't totally wrong, she felt a lot happier then when her mother had come looking for help from Horatio, but the darkness hadn't completely passed yet. She shook her head and pulled a bandaid from the cupboard She fixed her finger, then walked into the kitchen. A knock on the back door put her on alert. The uniforms were out the front. She considered going to get them, but checked who it was. She war relived to see her brother standing at the door "Ray" Maddy said sighing. She opened the door and let him "What's with the Uniforms?" He asked  
"Babysitters…Some guy escaped prison that hurts little girls, so Uncle Horatio's gone way overprotective"

Ray laughed "That's our uncle" Ray sighed  
"got that right so what are you doing back?"  
"Me and mum have moved back to Miami"  
"No way"  
"way" Ray said Maddy squealed and threw her arms around her brother

"Cool, cool, cool" Maddy said  
"Your telling me" Ray said "No more Spanish"  
"I like Spanish… It's a cool language"

"Try speaking it all day then tell me that" Ray said going to the fridge. He picked out a piece of cheese and ate it "Miss Keyton" one of the uniforms had come in "We need to go back to the lab"  
"Yeah ok…Wanna come with?" She asked Ray  
"Na I'll just go home I think"  
"Ok" Maddy said she picked up her bag and the two Caine siblings walked out of the house

"Ray and Yelina are back" Madison told Horatio as she came into the layout room where he was working "For how long?" Horatio asked glancing at her

"According to RJ for good" Madison said standing next to him "Whatcha looking at?"  
"I'm missing something" He said

Maddy looked at the photos "That thread's the same colour as Lindy's uniform"  
"Who's Lindy"

"The girl who lived next door to me when I was at Mommas…She went to a different school, the private school"  
"The private school" Horatio said  
"My school does stuff with them sometimes... Actually there's a thing tomorrow… a sports day"  
"Really"  
"No parents allowed" Maddy said wryly "Their rules not ours"  
"You know what Maddy… I think I might come anyway"  
"You think the bad man might go there?"  
"I do" Horaito said "So you need to be very alert ok"  
"Ok"

The next day Madison hopped off the bus. She'd gone around and saw none of her teachers were away, "LINDY" Maddy yelled running over to her friend  
"Heya Maddy our building misses you when you coming back"  
"Sooner or later… Hey have you got any subs today?"  
"Actually yeah that guy…" Lindy pointed. Madison looked at him. She shrugged and pulled out the picture of the 'bad man' "That's him" she whispered. Then he turned and saw her. "Lindy don't let none of your friends near him, My uncle says his bad"  
"Ok, I'll tell them not to go near him"

"Cool" Madison watched Lindy run off towards her friends. "What's your name?" The man asked

"Kelly" Madison replied turning to face him

"Aren't you on the wrong side of the field"  
"I was talking to one of my friends, Lizzy" Madison said "She goes to the private"  
"Oh… would you like some candy miss Kelly"  
"No thank you mister…my daddy told me never to accept candy from strangers" Madison knew she was distracting him, _Hurry up Uncle Horatio _She thought  
"But I'm a teacher"  
"No offence sir, but your still a stranger. I gotta go back to my school now"

Horatio saw Otis grab Madisons arm. The little girl was quick, scratching him with her free arm then pushing him away. As Otis lunged at her again he called out "Stuart"

Stuart stopped in his tracks "Horatio"

Madison looked at her uncle. Horatio noted she wasn't scared, angry maybe but not scared. "Stuart, leave her alone"

"Try and stop me Horatio" Stuart replied menacingly. He grabbed Madison's arm and when she struggled Stuart's grip got tighter Maddy kicked back at him, but didn't connect with anything "You'll just exhaust yourself don't fight"  
Madison's eyes connected with her uncles. "Never" Madison said kicking back again. This time, she connected. Stuart fell to the ground with a grunt and Madison ran over to her uncle "You ok Maddy" He asked.

"Great" She said "but I don't think he's feeling to good right now…I'm going to check on Lindy"  
"Ok I'll catch up with you in a moment… gotta deal with him" Horatio said motioning at Stuart

"Ok" Maddy ran off towards her friend and Horatio walked over to Stuart "I told you" Stuart said  
"And I you… You should have thought twice before you went after my niece, Stuart"

"What would you give up to save her Horatio?" Stuart asked as he stood and looked Horatio in the eye as he was taken away. "I'll see you next time…and her hopefully"

"Don't count on it" Horatio replied watching the uniforms take him away. He went over to Madison, who was in the middle of a group of girls, from either school. "Maddy" He said  
"Uncle Horatio" She ran over to him and he hugged her tightly "I was scared Uncle Horatio"  
"You, You were very brave sweetheart, I'm so proud of you" Horatio held onto her not wanting to let her go  
"Uncle Horatio?" Madison said looking up at him  
"Yeah baby girl"

"Love you"  
"Love you too honey" Horatio smiled at her trying to reassure her. Maddy hid her face again

"Hey Maddy" Lindy called "You coming tonight?"  
Maddy turned to Lindy "To what?"  
"Our school is having a singing competition and you entered it remember"  
"Oh yeah" Maddy said quietly.  
"Why didn't I hear about this?" Horatio asked her

"Cause I forgot" Maddy said  
"Do you still want to go?" Horatio asked her Madison looked at him and nodded "Ok, we'll go"  
"Really?"  
"Yep" Horatio smiled at the little girl's pleasure "After what you've put up with this week I think you deserve it"  
"Thanks Horatio" Madison said

A few hours later Madison stood on the stage in the theatre at the private school. The song began quietly and Madison began to sing.

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here**_

_**By now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's **_

_**No sound**_

Horatio stood at the back auditorium watching his niece with pride in his eyes. Madison's eyes caught his and she smiled. The trauma of the morning, had not affected her voice it seemed he thought as he nodded at her. She nodded back

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me Home**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here**_

_**I know**_

_**Cause nothings going right**_

_**And everything's a mess **_

_**And no one likes to be **_

_**Alone**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Madison smiled as she finished. She saw Ray, who had been invited in the last minute, clap wildly. But there was only one person she wanted to see. Horatio clapped quietly, but to Madison they told her everything she needed to know. "Thanks guys" She said walking off stage

Maddy gave Ray a smirk "Huh"  
"Huh back at you little sis" He went to grab her hand, but Madison backed up automatically "You ok?" Ray asked

"Yeah…Where's uncle Horatio?"  
"Here" Horatio said coming behind Ray "Nice work sweetheart"  
Maddy smiled uncertainly "I wanna go home Uncle Horatio"  
"lets go honey"

Madison awoke, a cold sweat dripping down her face. Her arm, the one the 'bad man' had grabbed, was burning "At least it wasn't the same one as normal" Madison whispered to the dark. She got up and went to her uncle's room. He was asleep. Madison watched him for a moment, and then crawled next to him. His eyes opened "Maddy you ok baby girl?"  
"I dreamt about the bad man" she whispered "Can I come in here with you?"  
"of course honey" Horatio moved so the little girl could get in next to him "comfy?" he asked "I'm ok" Madison replied looking at him "'night uncle Horatio"  
"Night little one" Horatio watched Madison fall back asleep. "What would you give up to save her Horatio?" Stuart had asked him. Now watching her asleep he knew the answer _It's not what I would give up _Horatio thought _It's what I wouldn't give up and the answer to that Stuart, is nothing. There is nothing I wouldn't give up for her. _Horatio thought. He'd realised this morning, when he saw Madison with Stuart, how much the child meant to him. She wasn't Raymond's love child any longer, hadn't been for a long time. She was hardly Raymond's daughter at all. She was his. Horatio decided that tomorrow, he'd check in on Susie

"Horatio" Susie looked surprised to see him, and not happy about it either. One close look at her and he knew why "Still on Tina?" He asked. Susie hung her head. "I can't shake it Horatio I'm trying I swear"  
"Susie the way it looks to me is that you don't want to see Madison again"  
"That's not true!"  
"It's what it looks like to me" Horatio said to her "Suzie do you want her? Truth"  
"Of course I want her Horatio, she's my daughter"  
"Because I can give her a permanent home"

"Horatio I'm going to get off Tina, I swear then I'll come get her"  
"Ok how about this, if you haven't kicked this by Madison's birthday, then you'll sign the adoption papers"  
"Adoption?" Susie said shocked  
"I want to adopt Madison, Susie" Horatio said quietly.

"I don't have a say do I?"  
"If you get off the meth you do" Horatio said turning to leave "See you in a month"


	4. Chapter 4

**Painful memories**

Compared to the first month that Madison had spent with her uncle the next one was uneventful. Until Madison got the bright idea to go and find her toys at the barn, and not mention it to Horatio. She took RJ along for the ride. "Woah" Madison said looking at the burnt out husk that had consumed so much of the first few years of her life "When Chaz blows up a building, he blows it up"

"I think it's kinda dangerous to go in there" Ray pointed out "It looks like it could fall down  
"It is" Madison said "If your scared you can wait for me here"  
"I'm not scared" Ray snapped "lets go"  
Madison smiled sweetly at her older brother. "I knew you'd see it my way." Carefully the two of them walked into the barn. "Over here" Madison said. Even after the place had exploded, the layout hadn't changed. She quickly found the place where she'd hidden her toys so many years ago. "Ray come and help me with this." Ray walked over to his baby sister Together they pulled the box from under a beam. The beam hit the ground, making the whole building shake. Madison picked up the box "Lets get out of here"  
"Yeah defiantly" Ray said

An hour later Madison sat on the grass in front of the lab. She opened the box up and was pleased to see most of her toys were unharmed after the bomb at the barn. She pulled out of each of toys and placed it on the ground next to her. She finally found what she was looking for at the bottom of the box. It was a notepad, full of writing. Bob's ramblings. Madison flipped through the pages finally finding a mention of 'Tinman" _There's two new guys today _Bob had written _A guy who just calls himself John, and Tinman. Tin's the talker of the two, more into the meth, and how we make it decided to take him under my wing. Suzie's into him_

There were no 'entries' about 'Tinman' for awhile after that until about 10 pages later _Tinman hit me for hitting Suzie. God the guys a bastard. Chaz rekons we should get rid of him but I figure, if he is a narco, he might come in useful._

Madison shuddered silently. The next page also mentioned Raymond _Tinman came to see me… said he'll pay me a whole heap of money if I pretend to kill him I asked how much he said a mill. I agreed. It'd be a start for me and Suzie hell maybe we can kick the tina_

A million? Madison thought Bob was payed a million to 'kill' Raymond she shook her head. The next page basically said the plan worked and Raymond was 'dead,' but she got a surprise _I came back from the bank and noticed Suzie was nervous, even for her. She told me she was pregnant. I'm gunna be a dad. I thought about going to Ray tell him I can't do it anymore, cause I don't wanna risk my kid growing up without a father, but by the time I got back to where I'd seen him, there were cops swarming all over the place. I hope to god they don't work it out…_Madison flipped the page and saw the next page. _Went to Tinman's funeral. He has a wife and a kid. A little boy, couldn't be much older then 5 or six (_RJ was 6 when Ray sr. had died Madison thought) _The poor kid…I thought about my kid the one me and Suzie are having. Tinman's kid will have everything he needs but if me and Suzie keep on the meth, well the fact that this morning we buried 4 kids with tweeker parents... _Madison flipped through the pages. Bob had written about the pregnancy, and how he tried to kick the meth, failing miserably each time. Halfway through the book Madison found the place where she was born. _Damn it. Not even my baby girl, my Madison, could keep me off the meth. The kids gunna die before her third birthday if one of us don't get off soon. But she's beautiful, my Maddy. Hair as red as rubies and sky blue eyes. She's perfect…_Madison closed it suddenly, put all her things back in the box and ran.

Horatio knew something was bothering Madison as soon as he arrived back at his home. Madison was sitting at the table. She didn't say anything as he sat down next to her. He didn't ask anything, deciding when she was ready she'd talk about it. Madison looked at him. "I found Bob's tweeker diary" she said. Horatio nodded. It made sense why she was upset now. Any mention of her 'first dad' made her upset. "A million. He was payed a million bucks to kill Ray… and me and momma never saw none of it. Probably spent of it on meth" Madison looked at the table, trying to control the mixture of emotions. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Horatio pulled the little girl towards him "hush little one" Horatio said to her "It will be ok"  
Madison cried in his arms.

Madison's birthday came quickly. "Horatio is Momma coming to my birthday?" Madison asked him a few days before "I don't know" Horatio admitted "We'll see"  
"Have you seen her?" Madison said knowing she was pushing it, but wanting to know. "No" Horatio said "Madison…"  
"One more question promise Can Janie come?"  
"I think that one can be arranged" Horatio smiled glad to have given her an answer she wanted to hear.

Horatio went straight over to Suzie's after dropping Madison off at school, on her birthday. "Hi Horatio" Suzie said quietly  
Horatio didn't answer. He looked at her. She was using still he knew. "I'm sorry" She whispered "I couldn't kick it this time round"  
"Me too" Horatio replied. He got the papers out of his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzie watched her daughter from the door to the girls bedroom

**Learning**

Horatio came into his house a few hours later then he'd planned. A huge case had been called in and it meant a late night for all the CSI's. Madison had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV on the news. Apparently Madison had been watching it on TV. He walked into the kitchen to see a piece of birthday cake and a note.

_What's the big idea workin' so late on my birthday _Madison had written Horatio grimaced until he read the next line _Just kiddin. Seriously that's my birthday cake from Crissy at school her mother makes the best cake in the history of the universe. Eat it, then wake me up I wanna talk to you. _Deciding that the cake could wait, he walked back into the lounge and woke Madison up "Huh? Uncle Horatio?" Madison mumbled shaking her head trying to wake up. "Maddy are you ok?" He asked quietly

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you on my birthday" She said checking the time "But I missed it" She said pointing to the clock.

"Sorry" He said  
Madison shrugged "Somthin' I'm just gunna have to get used to I suppose" she told him "I talked to Momma"  
"You did? Why?"  
"I wanted to see her. She told me you were adopting me"  
"that, that is true" Horatio said "But I wanted to talk to you about it"  
"It's alright" Madison told him "You can still talk to me about it. But can it wait until later?" She yawned as she spoke

"I think little one that is a good idea" He whispered, picking her up.

"Put me down" Madison mumbled, hitting him lightly. Horatio just laughed and took her to bed.

"Morning" Madison said coming into the kitchen "Your running late aren't you?"  
"A little" Horatio admitted "I wanted to talk to you about the adoption"  
"I'm cool with it" Madison said "But it'd make Yelina right"  
"Right about what?"  
"You being my father" Madison looked over at him and grabbed an apple "Your not the only one who's late I'll see you later" She said  
"Bye Maddy"

A month later Madison was called into the principal's office. She knocked quietly and poked her head in the door "Hey Mrs Peters, You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes Miss Keyton, come and sit down" Mrs Peters, the principle at Madison's school, smiled at the little girl reassuringly

"I didn't do anything wrong… Today anyway"  
"Your not in trouble Miss Keyton. I'd like you to meet Julia Andrews. She's a social worker."  
"I don't need a social worker… I have a home"  
"We don't just put kids in foster homes, Miss Keyton" Julia said gently "We make sure that kids are being treated right by the people who look after them."

"Uncle Horatio looks after me fine, and if you don't believe me, just ask anyone at CSI"  
"That's not what this is about… Your uncle wants to adopt you"  
"Yep" Madison said "So?"  
"We have to make sure that he is capable of looking after you."  
"Better then some of the other people I've lived with, like that foster family you guys put me in" Madison was seriously annoyed at the social worker.  
"Miss Andrews, Miss Keyton has defiantly been treated very well by her uncle, and he looks after her well" Mrs Peters commented "Her school work has gotten a lot better, as well as her relationships with other students"  
"We will need to see her school record" Julia told the principal "Now Madison, I need to ask you some questions"

"Maddy-girl" Ryan called.  
"Hey Ryan where's Horatio?" Madison asked chucking her schoolbag unceremoniously into the car. "Suspect" Ryan replied "what's with you" he asked seeing Madison's thunderous face. "Social worker came to see me today" Madison told him "She was a stupid cow"

"Maddy be nice"  
"What? She was! She treated me like I knew nothing about what was good for me, and like Horatio didn't treat me any good"  
"Maddy-girl there are a lot of people who think that you hanging out in the crime lab is damaging your mental state"  
"Bull" Madison growled, "I love being at the lab"  
"Some people can't see what you do" Ryan told her "Actually on second thought no one can see the lab the way you do."  
"They can't take me away from Horatio could they?" Madison asked  
"I don't know, but they are not getting you without the fight of a life time, I can guarantee that Maddy-girl"

"Thanks Ryan" Madison said "You made me feel better anyhow"

"Your welcome kiddo"

"Mr Wolfe what do we have?" Horatio asked

"The stain was blood already sent it to Valera… There's somthin' else I wanted to talk to you about thought"

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked

"Nothin' just thought you should know Madison had a visit from a social worker at school today"  
"She told you about it"  
"Yeah, when I picked her up… She seemed kinda freaked out…" Ryan told him, not wanting to tell his boss want to do. Horatio picked up on Ryan's discomfort, and guessed what he'd wanted "I'll talk to her. When you hear from Valera, let me know ok"  
"Yes sir"

Madison was working on her Spanish homework when Horatio found her. "Comida" Madison muttered, flipping through her dictionary. "Comida, Comida, Comida… food…That sounds good" She muttered writing down the translation. "What is Eliza's favourite food? Chocolate…now what's chocolate… Cool it's the same" Madison glanced up, and noticed her Uncle watching her "Oh hey"

"Hi… having fun?"  
"You know I love Spanish" Madison said with a laugh "It's just my teacher I don't like"  
"Maddy be nice" Horatio said, unable to stop the small smile that threatened to appear. Madison gave him the evil eye "you haven't had my Spanish teacher" she muttered "What do you want?" she asked

"Mr Wolfe tells me that you had a visitor at school today"  
"Yeah, this chick called Julia Andrews, she's a cow"  
"Maddy" Horatio warned her quietly  
"It's true, she was mean to me… Adults are supposed to know not to be mean"  
"If that was true, miss Madison, then I'd be out of a job"

"suppose… Uncle Horatio I wanna stay with you"

Horatio crouched to her eye level "Maddy they would have to kill me to take you away from me"

Madison's eyes still showed signs of fear "You can't stop them if the court says I have to go"  
"Let them try" He said "You and I are going to be a team for a long time, and nothing's going to change that"

Maddy smiled uncertainty "If I don't write down Eliza's favourite colour and the number of her friends, then I'm getting detención toda su vida"

"detention for the rest of whose life?"  
"My teacher's. She's evil. Actually I'm pretty sure she'll find a way to come and haunt me even after she died"

Horatio smiled at her "I have to get back to work"  
"Ok if you see Eric tell him I'm nearly finished"

"Ok, see you later little one"

"bye uncle Horatio"

Julia came into the crime lab a few days later. "I'm looking for Lt. Caine," She said to the receptionist. "That would be me" A voice said from behind here. Julia turned to see Horatio watching her. "I'm Julia Andrews"  
"I know" Horatio commented "Paula give Miss Andrews a pass please."

The receptionist handed Julia a pass, along with a dirty glance. "She seems cranky" Julia commented as the two of them walked to Horatio's office. "My team are a little overprotective of Madison, and being a small community, everyone heard that you upset her the other day" Horatio said.

Julia wrote something on her notepad, as she sat down. Horatio sat opposite her. "What do you need Miss Andrews?"  
"Just the answer to a few questions, Lt." Julia replied

"Which are?"  
"What happens to Madison, if you are hurt or killed in the line of duty?"  
"You don't mince your words do you" Horatio said  
"Don't see a need to" Julia said, shrugging

"If I was hurt, then Alexx, Eric, Calliegh, Ryan and Natalia and the rest of the lab would look after her until I could"  
"And if you died?"  
"I don't plan on doing that for while, but if it did happen, my team would know what to do"  
"Big plan" Julia said writing it down

"There is only one other child that means as much to me as Madison, and that is Ray Jr., my nephew. If you try and take her away, Miss Andrews, your in for a fight"

"I don't want a fight; Lt. It's my job to make sure that you adopting Madison, is the best thing for her."  
Horatio nodded "Madison has had a difficult life, and I want to help make it better for her; I love Maddy more then anything, there's nothing I wouldn't give up for her"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing"

Julia smiled. "That's what I needed to hear, Lt." She looked at her watch "I'm afraid I have another appointment, but as long as it goes well, you'll hear from my office in the next few days"  
"Who are you going to see?"  
"Suzie Barmen" Julia stood. "Procedure" She explained seeing the doubt in Horatio's eyes "To make sure that your claims that Suzie is unable to be trusted to take care of Madison properly, are true"

"I understand" Horatio said nodding. Madison appeared at the door "Hey Uncle Horatio Eric wants to know if he can take me out for a bite to eat…apparently having kids around attracts women"

"Tell Eric that he is not using you to get a date"  
"That wasn't what I said H, Maddy was telling me that she was hungry and I told her if it was ok with you I'd take her to get somthin' to eat" Eric said coming up behind Madison.  
"Maddy" Horatio said grinning slightly  
"I just wanted to see what would happen" Madison laughed "It was an experiment"  
"Yeah, well that spoils your chances for me to take you out for a few days, and covering for you when you need to sneak out later in life" Eric informed her  
"Me sneak out? Never" Madison looked up at Eric.

"Yeah right lets see what happens in a few years" Eric told her. Maddy noticed Julia, who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the conversation in front of her "Miss Andrews what are you doing here?"

"Talking to your uncle" Julia said looking at her watch "And I'm going to be late for my next appointment, so if you all will excuse me"  
Madison watched the woman leave suspiciously "I don't like her and I'm still hungry"

"Ok, let's go find you something to eat in the break room" Eric said "see ya H"  
"Break room food smells funny" Maddy complained walking with Eric

"shoulda thought of that before you told H that I wanted to use you to get a date, which by the way would never happen" Horatio heard Eric tell Madison.

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair, Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight" Madison sung. The killer on the case had fled out of state, and Horatio had gone after him, leaving Madison at Alexx's house. Much to Madison's annoyance. "Hey Maddy you coming?" Bryon asked, coming into the spare room where Madison was sitting

"Where?"  
"My mom and dad are takin' us out for dinner remember"  
"Oh yeah… Ok gimme five ok"  
"Ok" Bryon walked out and Madison turned to her bag "Ok your going to be nice and my brush is going to be on the top, or you might find yourself in the garbage" She told the bag. Maddy opened it and found her brush on the top "Your mocking me aren't you" Maddy asked the bag. That's when Madison noticed the small envelope. She opened it and saw her uncle's handwriting _Maddy _Horatio had written_ I know your probably mad at me right now, because I left you with Alexx, and that's understandable, but I hope this little present makes it a little better. _Madison looked into the envelope and found a necklace, with a St Christopher pendent on it. _It's Marisol's _ Horatio wrote _She was going to give it to you herself, when we had the chance to come visit you together, but I think now is a good time for you to have it._

Madison smiled. Horatio always had been able to read her mind, clipping the necklace on she went out to join the Wood's "Cool necklace" Janie said to Madison as they walked out the door "Thanks it was a present from my aunt" Maddy replied

"The one that died?"  
"I only ever had one that I know of anyhow" Madison told Janie "Marisol is my only aunt right Miss Alexx?"  
"As far as I know Miss Madison" Alexx told them looking at the necklace "It's pretty"  
Madison picked it up and looked at it "I know" she said quietly.

Madison had finally got used to looking for Alexx a few days later, when Horatio came back. Madison smirked at him "You got back right on time. My school concerts on tonight…Me and Janie are singing in it"  
"Guess I did" Horatio replied opening the door for her. "Anything special?"  
"Get here 'bout 5, then we'll be cool" Madison replied shrugging as her uncle went around to get into the other side "You can come right"  
"Case is over…besides I wouldn't miss it for the world" Horatio reassured her  
Madison muttered something about her birthday, and the conversation ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Peace

**Peace**

Ryan, Calliegh, Eric, and Natalia sat down next to Horatio as they concert began to start. "What are you doing here?" Horatio asked

"H Madison asked us weeks ago" Eric said with a laugh "She just didn't ask you cause she didn't want you to find something else to do"

"I wouldn't of"  
"Her birthday" Alexx pointed out from in front of them  
"That wasn't my fault"  
"There are two things that you don't realise Horatio. One the case isn't going to going to go cold if your not there for a few hours. These guys can handle the lab without you" Alexx said seriously

"What's two?" Horatio asked

"You'll see in a moment" Alexx replied, as Madison and Janie were announced.

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**_

_**And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**_

_**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**_

_**Family in crisis that only grows older**_

_**Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go**_

Madison's voice echoed through the hall. Horatio looked up at his niece. She looked so different on the stage. Free. That described the look on her face. He smiled. Madison looked so free because she was. Nothing mattered on stage.

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**I am broken but I am hoping**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**I am crying, apart of me's dying**_

_**But these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart**_

Janie was singing now. Horatio put his hand on Alexx's shoulder. Alexx turned and gave Horatio a smile "My Girl" she whispered. Horatio understood what Alexx meant. He didn't think it was possible for him to be prouder of Madison then he was right now. Madison's eyes were at the back of the auditorium, Horatio noted. He turned to look, and saw Suzie standing at the back. Madison was telling Suzie how she felt.

_**And I wear all your old clothes**_

_**The old polo sweater**_

_**And I dream of another you **_

_**One that would never**_

_**Never leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
Daddy me to hold me**_

_**That's what I needed**_

_**So why'd you have to go**_

_**Why'd you have to go**_

_**Why'd you have to go**_

Madison looked at Janie. She was proud of her friend, and of herself as well. It meant a lot to her that Horatio was here, and the other CSI's too. She took a breath, and began singing again. Janie took Madison's hand and squeezed it. This song was what Madison felt, and the first few times they'd tried to start practicing Madison hadn't been able to sing all the way through. Madison squeezed back.

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**I don't know you but I still want to**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Tell me the truth did you ever love me?**_

_**Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart**_

_**Of a broken heart**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I, I love you**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**I don't know you but I still want to**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Daughter to father**_

_**Tell me the truth did you ever love me?**_

_**Did you ever love me?**_

_**Cause these are the confessions of a broken heart**_

_**Oh, yeah **_

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**_

Madison and Janie finished the song with a flourish. "I think I get it, Alexx"  
"Get what Horatio?" Alexx asked

"Madison's not going to be a little girl forever; she's going to grow up"  
"Got in one Horatio" Alexx said.

Horatio saw Madison talking quietly with her mother a few hours later. He walked over to them "Bye Momma" Madison said quietly.  
"Bye Madison" Suzie said quietly. Madison turned to face her uncle. Without a word, they walked to Horatio's car. Horatio placed his hand on Madison's as he turned on the car. "You did great my little girl" He said to her. "The best"  
"Thanks Horatio" Madison said squeezing his hand "It means a lot"  
Horatio smiled at her.

He found himself in Madison's doorway again, just like the other times, ever since Madison had come to stay. "I love you Maddy" He whispered to the sleeping child. "And I'll always be here, until the day I die"

Madison muttered something in her sleep, swatted at something then rolled over, a blanket falling off her small, thinned framed body. Horatio quietly went into her room, and put the blanket back on her. "Goodnight Madison" Horatio whispered. He gently kissed her on the top of her head, then walked out closing the door behind him. He thought about the song Madison had sung. It suited her. Her relationships with any of her parents wasn't exactly perfect. She'd never met the father she shared with Ray, Bob had been abusive, and her mother had abandoned her for the meth. He went into his home office and looked at the adoption papers that proved that Madison was now his daughter. It was comforting knowing that no one could take her away from him, except for death. Horatio picked up the photo of himself and Marisol at the wedding. He still missed her, he supposed he always would, but the pain, of losing her to the Mal Noche, to Riaz, the pain that had followed him since that day, was bearable since Madison had so suddenly re-entered his life. Marisol would of agreed to adopting her Horatio knew that, but there was still a section of him that felt guilty. "Uncle Horatio?" Madison said from behind him

"Hey are you ok?'' He asked immediately concerned

Madison nodded. "I'm ok… are you?"  
"Maddy I'm ok" Horatio smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
Madison moved under his arm, and looked up at her uncle. "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Momma being kidnapped was the second best thing that ever happened to me, cause if she hadn't then I wouldn't know you"

Horatio smiled at her. "Same here sweetheart… What's the best thing" Madison shrugged "Ask me tomorrow" she yawned

"Back to bed Madison" Horatio said quietly

"In a second" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Love you Horatio"

"Love you too, Maddy-girl"

"Only Ryan's allowed to call me that" She mumbled, walking back into her bedroom.

Horatio laughed.

_**The End**_

****

OK, there was a chapter more than i expected, but that's it for Madison's Darkness. I have a few more 'Horatio/Madison' stories floating around, so if you'd like to see them let me know. Hope you liked my story


End file.
